


A Drunkard and a Gentle-Woman

by SummerOfRomance514



Series: Peter Parker/Reader [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfRomance514/pseuds/SummerOfRomance514
Summary: Peter shows up drunk late one night. You have been dating for a while, but in his fuzzy mental state he lets it slip that he is in love with you. It’s a touching moment but will he remember it in the morning?





	1. Good Night

“Y/N!” Your name was being shouted outside your door at two in the morning. You’d been up just hanging out in the living room when you heard the commotion. Two of your three roommates opened their doors to ask what was going on. 

“Y/N!”

You scrambled to the door. You knew the voice. Sure enough, Peter was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed in a rumpled suit. As he sucked in another breath of air to scream your name you hissed, “Peter! What the fuck!”

His eyes snapped open and his face lite up with a large dopey smile. “Hey baby!” He cooed as he pushed away from the wall.

You grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Your usually sweet and quiet boyfriend was drunk and flushed from whatever alcohol he had consumed earlier in the evening. He grabbed your hands and looked at you, “You’re so so so pretty.”

Directing him towards the small kitchen, you filled a cup with water and turned around to see him staring at your ass.

“Please drink this Peter.” You handed him the water and waited for him to at least drink half of it. He complied and then smiled sweetly at you.

“What are you doing here?” You were worried something had happened. He shrugged, “I just wanted to come home.”

You laughed, “Peter, this is my place.” He nodded and started pulling his jacket off, it landed on the floor in a pile. “Yeah. Home.” His fingers plucked at his shirt buttons. Your heart stopped for a second at the idea that Peter thought of you as home.

His white shirt landed near your feet and you refilled his glass. Before he could get his belt undone you reached out to stop him. His tired and watery eyes met yours and you let him kiss you. Peter was always so gentle, even when he was drunk. He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled into your neck. Your hands rubbed his back.

“Let’s go to bed.” You whispered and he just mumbled something into your hair. He pulled away and stumbled off to your room. You grabbed his clothes and the water and followed. He almost walked into your roommate’s bedroom but you just bumped him further down the hall.

Your other roommate across the hall popped her head out, “Psst, you okay?” You chuckled at her concern, “Yeah, he’s just trashed.”

“Okay, well let me know if you need any help.” Your roommate was so sweet.

“It should be fine.” Just as you said that there was a small crash in your room and you looked at her, “Maybe.” You quickly slipped into your room and closed the door.

Peter was dancing around pulling his socks off. His shoes had been kicked off, hence the crash. His pants were near the door. You picked them up and laid them over your desk chair, same with his shirt and jacket. He drank some more water when you held it out in front of him.

He followed you to your small bathroom in just his boxers and watched you wash your face and brush your teeth. You handed him his toothbrush he kept at your place. With his mouth full of toothpaste and a brush he stared at you and mumbled praises, “I’m so lucky.” And “You’re so beautiful.” Were his favorite.

He gave you a big smile when he was done and then he kissed you again. His hands roamed your body and you sighed into the kiss. Despite his drunkenness, he was able to walk the two of you back towards your bed.

As much as you loved this it didn’t feel right. He was sucking that spot right below your ear when you pulled on his hair so he would detach and look at you. His hands pushed back your hair and framed your face.

He was swaying slightly and it only made the decision easier. You guided him to get in bed and he looked up at you with anticipation. “Are we not going to have sex?” His bottom lip stuck out and he widened his eyes. You rolled yours, “No Peter. We aren’t going to have sex.” You went to turn the lights off and get in on your side of the bed. He hummed in agreement, “Okay.”

When Peter was drunk like this he loved to be held. You were happy to cuddle him. You laid on your back and he curled up under your arm with his head resting on your breast. Your hand stroked through his hair and he hummed as his eyes closed. His hand gripped your shirt and he sighed as his body relaxed into yours.

“Mmmm…you’re warmer than I remember.” His voice was gravely with sleep.

You let out a small chuckle, “Hush, get some sleep.”

You were starting to drift off to sleep, the weight of him comforting. His voice woke you up a little, “Y/n?”

“Yeah babe?” You continued running your fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” He sighed, “I love you so fucking much.”

Your eyes opened in the dark and you smiled to yourself, “I love you too Peter.” He hummed and shifted a little before you heard his soft snores. You were lying in the dark and you felt like your heart was going to explode as you held the man you loved. Eventually you fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	2. Good Morning

You woke up and saw your man sprawled next to you. A smile crossed your lips as you watched him sleep for a little. You got out of bed as carefully as possible and slipped into the bathroom. 

It wasn’t super early but you always felt the need to be quiet around the apartment if it was before noon. You tiptoed to the kitchen and made some coffee. Your roommate was sitting at the kitchen table smirking at you over her bagel.

“What?” You asked her.

“How’s your guy?” She asked, knowing fully well how he was.

You rolled your eyes and took a sip of your coffee, “He’s fine. He just got a little too drunk at his party last night.”

She nodded, “Sure. Why did he come here?”

You shrugged, “He missed me.” She laughed a little.

“That boy’s got it bad.” She looked at your face, “You do too, don’t you?”

“What are you even saying?”

“Nothing…did you fuck?” She asked bluntly.

You shook your head, “Nah, I’d prefer for him to remember when we have sex.”

She nodded, “Good. I’m sure he wouldn’t be super coordinated, I mean no offense but I’ve seen the guy sober. The last guy I fucked while he was drunk missed, came all over my back, then immediately fell asleep.”

“A real winner.”

You both laughed and then she got up to grab her things for work. As she was about to leave she looked at you, “Do you love him?”

Your smile gave you away and she smirked, “That’s what I thought.” You raised your eyebrows and she just smiled then left.

You were making some eggs when his arms wrapped around your waist. You’d heard him coming and predicted he would hug you. Peter kissed your neck, “Morning.”

“Mmm…good morning. How are you feeling today?” You put the eggs on a plate and grabbed two forks and the toast you’d made before shuffling over to the table.

He gave you a shy smile, “Sorry about last night.”

“So you remember last night?”

“Eh, mostly bits and pieces. I remember leaving the gala and thinking about you. Then I remember you pulling me into the apartment. We brushed our teeth. Then we fell asleep.”

You eyes shifted away and you stared at the floor. He didn’t remember saying he loved you and it just didn’t feel good. Peter saw your expression and put his hand over yours, “Was there something else? Did I do something?”

You shook your head and gave him a small smile, “Nope. How was the gala?”

He sat back and ate some toast, “Boring at first. I don’t know why Stark invites me to these things, I hate them. Especially when I’m alone. I wish you didn’t have to work, you could’ve come and gotten just as drunk as me.” You smiled.

“I was nervous and bored and so I just started drinking. People were asking about you. Steve asked how you were doing and so did Wanda. They told me to bring you around more.” He smiled at you and you wished you’d been able to go.

“What did you do yesterday before I barged in?” He asked as he studied your face. He knew there was something bothering you and he was searching his memory for a clue.

“Worked. Came home. Ate some food. Was just watching TV when you showed up screaming my name.”

“Oh god! I’m so sorry.”

You laughed, “It’s okay. You eventually quieted down.” You got up and started cleaning up the kitchen. He followed and sat on the counter while he sipped some coffee.

He looked down at his boxers and then back at you, “Did we…?”

“No. I didn’t take advantage of you.” You smiled sweetly at him and stood between his legs. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips. He pulled away, “Thank you, you are a true gentle woman.”

You laughed and then your brows furrowed, “You don’t remember talking in bed last night?” Your voice was supposed to sound less pathetic but whatever.

His hands came up to caress your face, “Sorry babe, I’m drawing a blank.” You just nodded. The two of you had been dating for over four months and you suddenly became scared that maybe he didn’t mean it last night.

You pulled away from him and wandered back to your bedroom. Peter looked around in hopes something would spur his memory. When he entered your room, you were sitting on your bed with your phone in one hand and your coffee in the other.

He stood in the doorway watching you for a little. The morning sun was pushing through your curtains and it was just a beautiful scene. You looked up at him and his heart beat a little faster. He made the short trip to your bed and flopped back so he was looking up at you.

Your fingers immediately tangled themselves in his hair. He closed his eyes and let you play with his brown curls. You bit your lip before taking the chance and whispering, “I love you Peter.”

His eyes opened slowly and he gazed up at you. He licked his lips before responding in a quiet voice, “Even after last night?”

You nodded slightly, “Yes. Specifically after last night.”

He took a deep breath and said, “I love you too Y/N.” You smiled down at him. Leaning down you kissed him. He sat up and crawled on top of you. Your hands on his head deepened the kiss. His hands pushed your shirt up your body and you threw it across the room.

“I love you.” He whispered as he peppered kisses across your chest. His hands kneaded and messaged your breasts. “I’m so lucky.” He moaned before licking and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Peter was grinding his half-hard cock against your already wet core. He loved the little gasps and sighs you were breathing out. He pulled your sleep shorts and underwear off. You saw him sitting there between your legs just taking in the beautiful sight before him.

You let out a whine and he looked at you. You smiled, “I love you Peter.” He swallowed and then kissed you softly. His hand blindly reached out to the nightstand where the condoms were and he snatched one. You plucked it out of his hands and he rolled the both of you over.

You pulled off his boxers and bit your lip as you saw his cock spring up. He moaned when you stroked him slowly. You rolled on the condom and quickly positioned yourself over it. His hands held you as you slid down. He watched your eyes close and your mouth drop open with pleasure, “Oh, fuck!”

Once you were fully seated you moved your hips a little and opened your eyes. He was looking up at you with such adoration your walls fluttered. Your hands gripped his shoulders as you started moving. It was slow and you kissed him while his hands traced patterns on your body.

You were getting caught up in a particularly long and thoughtful kiss when he flipped you onto your back. You let out a gasp as he took over the pace. He tugged at your breast and nipped at your neck. His grunts and groans were primal as he picked up the pace.

He sat up so he could watch you. Your breasts bounced with every thrust and your eyes were closed tightly. The moan you let out when he rubbed at your clit made him smile. He could feel your walls quivering around him as he added pressure to your bundle of nerves and then watched your back arch as your mouth opened in a silent scream.

Peter wanted to help ride you through your orgasm but your pussy was clenching around him so nicely he couldn’t hold back anymore. His arms stopped him from collapsing on you but your arms pulled him down.

“Oh fuck that was amazing.” Your voice was low and quiet as you caught your breath. He sat up and pulled out before falling onto his back next to you. He took care of the condom and then looked over at you. Your chest was rising and falling with each inhale and exhale.

“You’re amazing.” He said as he pulled you to lay on his chest. You laughed. Your fingers skimmed against his chest.

The two of you had been laying there for a few minutes when you heard a phone ring. Peter sat up quickly practically throwing you across the bed and then he jumped up and dug through the pockets of his jacket for his phone. You just held back laughter at his frantic searching while being completely naked.

He answered with a slightly deflated, “Hey Mr. Stark.” He paced a little as he listened to what Stark was saying on the other side of the phone. Meanwhile you got up and went to the bathroom and then slipped on some clothes. You sat back on the bed and waited for the phone call to end.

“Okay, I can be there in an hour.” Peter hung up and then sighed. He looked at you and frowned. “I gotta go up state for the week.”

You tilted your head, “Okay.” Your eyes glanced around the room, “I’m going to miss you.”

He walked over and practically smothered you with a hug. You held him tightly and kissed anything you could reach. His breath was warm in your neck when he muttered, “I don’t want to go.”

You shook with laughter, “Of course you want to go. Go.” You tapped his arms to make him get up. He didn’t move.

“I’ll be here when you get back.” You reached down and slapped his ass, which made him groan. You giggled, “Now get up and get dressed.”

In a dramatic fashion he got up and put on his clothes. You were grateful you’d laid out his suit because it didn’t look too frumpy. You brushed off his shoulders and then pulled him in for a fierce kiss. When you pulled away his eyes were still closed and his mouth was still open.

Peter glared down at you, “See, you can’t do shit like that before I leave.” He watched you bashfully look away and bite your lip. He laughed, “See! That too! I should have told Stark I’d be there in two hours. Then I could bend you over ---“

You covered his mouth, “No sense getting all flustered before you leave. I just don’t want you to forget me. I want you to come running back, I’ll be waiting.” He smiled under your fingers and when you released him he kissed your forehead.

“Fine. I’ll just think of all the ways to make my return memorable.” His hand cupped your face and his thumb traced your cheekbone.

“Sounds good to me. Be careful.” You whispered as you leaned into his touch. 

Peter’s eyes softened, “I will. I love you Y/N. I’ll call you when I can.”

You took a deep breath and gave him a small smile, “Okay, I love you too.”

He kissed you one last time before you pushed him away in an attempt to get him out the door. He groaned in frustration then reluctantly left. Your fingers touched your lips as you stood by the door smiling to yourself.

 

Peter Parker loved you. You loved Peter Parker. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing these Peter/Reader one shots. Let me know what you think and what you'd want to see in the future.


End file.
